


Pet Learns A Lesson

by red_jacobson



Series: Headmaster Potter Stories [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Femme-Slash, Nude Dancing, Oral, Portrait Lily Potter - Freeform, Sex Toys, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_jacobson/pseuds/red_jacobson
Summary: Story Five in the Headmaster Potter series.  Susan pays off the bet she lost during Dueling Practice





	Pet Learns A Lesson

STORY TITLE: Pet Learns A Lesson  
PART: 01 of  01  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
DISTRIBUTION:  Hentai-Foundry, Archive of Our Own, Harry Potter Fan Fic Archive, FF.Net, Questionable Questing   
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.   
SUMMARY: Fifth in the Headmaster Potter series. After Losing to Hermione in the Dueling Competition, it's time for her to make good on the forfeit, so Susan finds herself at The Stag for the night, with an oil wrestling match with the Alpha to look forward to.  
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
RELATIONSHIPS: Hermione/Susan Bones/Daphne Greengrass/Nymphadora Tonks  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: <,5,816>  
SPOILERS:   None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story?  
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.    
CASTING NOTES: Susan Bones is portrayed by Leeanna Decker  
Daphne Greengrass is portrayed by adult actress Carmen Luvana 

 

The Stag Gentleman's Club  
Soho District, London  
Friday, August 29th, 2008

The club was already crowded when their car pulled up to the front doors, and, when the valet saw who was driving, he hurried to take the car so they could go inside. Harry grinned as the car was very carefully moved to the private lot, he always enjoyed seeing peoples reaction to the classic Bentley. Granted, if it weren't for the extensive security features he had added he never would have dared bring the car to this part of town, but any thief who tried to steal it would be in for a very unpleasant surprise!

Pansy was waiting at the door when he led the girls inside, and he gave her a quick smile and nod, “Evening Pansy, did Mum let you know we were here?”

“Good Evening, Mister Potter, she actually contacted me when you left, so I made sure to let the doorman know you were coming.” Looking at the girls with him, she flashed a smile at Daphne and nodded at the others, before looking back at him, “Are all your ladies going to be dancing for us tonight?”

“Of course, it's an early birthday gift for Pet, and she and Susan have an appointment in the Pit. Tonks and Daphne just want to show off for the night.”

Pansy laughed, “Some things never change, do they? Shall I take the girls to the dressing rooms while you head up to the office? There is some correspondence that needs your signature before sending it out.”

He nodded and Pansy guided the girls through the crowds. A smile crossed his face as he heard the applause when Pet came into view. Apparently there were several people here who had watched her dance before, so they knew they were in for a treat!

Walking up the stairs to the office level, he entered his security code and the door unlocked. Flipping on the switch, he looked over at the portrait of his mum, and smiled to see she was in her favorite position, legs wrapped around the pole, her arms stretched out and nearly touching the stage, while her hair did brush the stage. That position always did wonderful things for her breasts, and it struck him strange that it didn't even bother him that he was admiring his mothers body, nude except for her collar, which was clearly visible around her throat. 

Portrait Lily blinked when the lights came on, but smiled when she saw him. “Hello dear, good to see you visiting the club again, it's been a while.”

“I know, and I'm sorry, but with taking over as Headmaster I really can't get out of the castle as much as I used to before Minerva retired. But at least Pansy is doing a good job managing the place, I still get the monthly reports.”

“Oh, I have no complaints about that, it's just that it's nice to see you in the office, I like this portrait a lot more than most of the others, although the one where James and I are together is always fun.” She gave a sultry laugh, “But then I'm sure you know that already, since James seems to think he has to duplicate everything you and your pet do. He's still pouting that he can't create the clones, though.”

Harry laughed, “Well, since the line of Slytherin came from you, it's not surprising, Mum, but you know, you might be able to manage it if we can figure out a way to teach you Parseltongue. Imagine three of you driving Dad out of his mind. You could find out if a painting can collapse from exhaustion.”

Looking around the room, he noticed that the other portrait frame was empty and said, “Speaking of Dad, where is he? He's usually here when I come in.”

“He's visiting Padfoot and Moony, they are having a boys night, and he's there to be their memory in case either of them do something more ridiculous than usual.” Lily gave a huff, “Those two will never grow up, will they?”

Harry chuckled, “Probably not, but, I've given up trying to change them, they are what they are, and they're mostly happy that way.”

He thought of something, and smiled suddenly, “By the way, I've got some news you're going to want to share with Dad when he gets back.”

Lily looked at him interest, and he said, “Pet is going to stop taking the potion and we are planning to start your first grand-baby on Halloween night!”

His mum squealed with happiness and started bouncing around her frame, which, portrait or not, was extremely distracting, before she calmed down again. They talked for a few minutes about names they had discussed, and Harry promised to bring Pet up to visit after her shows were over for the night, before sitting down and going over the paperwork that Pansy had set aside for him. He sighed when he saw the stack of documents, “I'm going to be here all night,” he grumbled, reaching for the first one.

The Showroom  
The Same Time

Tonks was leaning against the wall behind the stage, watching Alpha as she prepared to make her entrance, and shook her head in amazement at how much the girl had changed from the first time they had met. Of course, one thing hadn't changed, she was still just as head over heals for Harry now as she was then. Granted, the relationship wasn't one that Tonks had expected them to have, but she certainly wasn't complaining, because the two of them had decided to seduce her one night when she was pissed off at Remus she was happier than she ever thought she'd be. 

Of course, adjusting to the fact that Harry was in every sense of the word Hermione's Master was a little strange, but, hey, it works for them, and Harry was perfectly happy with the rest of the witches being happy to submit to him, not all of them wanted a collar. And wasn't that a shock and a half to realize that her old boss, the tough as nails Minister of Magic was his willing slave? She would love to know how that happened!

She felt somebody beside her and looked over, giving Daphne a grin as she watched Alpha as well. The MC's voice came over the speakers, “Let's give a huge round of applause for Jenny, and, let me tell you a little bit about our next dancer. She's not a regular, but some of you have seen her here before when she's come out to dance. Her birthday is coming up, so her Master decided to give her an early gift and let her show off for us. If you've seen her dance before, you know what to expect, but, for those of you who haven't you are in for a treat! Ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for Pet!”

There was a huge round of applause and whistles as Alpha did a cartwheel onto the stage. Unfortunately the two of them could no longer see her dancing, but Tonks was sure that Harry had cameras filming the whole thing. Giving Daphne a grin, she said, “So, have you and Stori talking your Mum into joining us for the family fun night yet?”

Daphne shook her head, “Not yet, we're still working on it. But Mum still feels strange thinking about messing around with Harry, even if her husband is going to die in Azkaban.”

Tonks was surprised, “She doesn't have a problem with messing around with you and your sister? I thought that would be the sticking point. Mum and Narcissa are still not really comfortable with the idea of playing with each other, or with me, but are willing to give it a try.”

Daphne laughed, “That's the least of Mum's worries, turns out that she and her sisters used to play together all the time, and still do when they get the chance. She didn't blink an eye when she saw Stori with her mouth on my pussy last weekend, but the collar was a bit of a surprise to her.”

Tonks nodded, “I can see that, but, Stori and Harry are happy with it, so it's none of our business, really. We both get all the regular shagging we want without have to follow the protocols, so who needs the headache?”

The other girl shrugged, but looked out toward the stage when there was a huge round of cheers. “What in the world is she doing out there? I've never heard her get that much applause any of the other times.”

Tonks shook her head, “Hard to tell, she could be bending over and showing off her butt plug, or fingering herself and licking up the juices, who knows? Alpha has absolutely no inhibitions when she's dancing, haven't you noticed?”

“Oh, I noticed that years ago when she and Harry decided they wanted to know what my Hogwarts uniform would look like on the floor by their bed. Honestly, the change in her from our 5th year to the end of 7th year is like two different people. Harry should have started shagging her in 3rd year, she would have been a lot easier to get along with then!”

Whatever Tonks was about to say was interrupted by the loudspeaker calling for another round of applause for Pet, and reminding them she was available for table and lap dances. Then it was Susan's turn.

They looked over and saw that she had finally come out of the dressing room, and giving them a nervous grin, she walked out onto the stage.

Tonks shook her head, “I don't get what she is so nervous about? She's got one of the best bodies of all the girls, and certainly isn't shy about showing it off, so why is she so nervous now?”

“Because it's a room full of strangers maybe? It's different when it's just family and we are all naked, or close to it. When you're naked and everybody else is wearing clothes, it's kind of intimidating for most people.”

“Really? Strange.” Tonks shrugged, as she moved closer to the stage entrance to watch Susan dancing.

The Stage

Susan put on her brightest smile as she stepped through the curtains, trying to remember what Penelope had said. Her eyes scanned the front row of the audience, trying to find someone to dance for, so she could just focus on the one person and block the rest out. She almost froze when her eyes landed on somebody she knew on the front row! Although what Pomona Sprout was doing there, and with the former Professor Sinestra, Aurora, in her lap she really didn't know, but both women were cheering lustily at seeing her. 

She gave a mental shrug, the two of them would do, and oddly, it seemed to relax her to focus on dancing for other women, instead of the men in the room. Giving a more natural smile, she danced across the stage, letting her body move to the music and trying not to think, just focus on Pomona and Aurora, ignore everybody else. As the song was building to it climax, she reached down and opened the shirt she was wearing, giving a quick flash of her bra covered breasts to Pomona and the others, and smirked at the way the older woman's eyes locked on her chest.

As the next song started, she pulled the shirt completely away from her body, leaving her only in her bra and short shorts. Moving smoothly with the music, she twirled and swayed, her hands reaching behind her to release the clasp of the bar, before toying with the straps, sliding them down her shoulders and letting the cups fall away slightly from her breasts. 

She teased them, letting a little bit show before covering up again, until she would almost swear that Pomona was drooling slightly. Knowing that the song had less than a minute left, she dropped her hands and exposed her breasts to Pomona and Aurora for the first time, and felt a shiver of delight at the way the women were licking their lips. Susan was well aware that her breasts were definitely larger and firmer than average, Merlin knows that all the witches on the staff, as well as the Headmaster spent enough time enjoying them, but seeing a woman who was almost a surrogate mother for seven years of her life looking at her like that? It sent a shiver all through her body knowing that the woman was going to be fingering herself remembering Susan's nude body!

She distantly heard cheers and wolf whistles from the crowd, but that wasn't important, the song was reaching it's peak, so she loped across the stage and jumped, grabbing the top of the pole and slid down, wrapping her legs around the metal and gripping with her thighs. Releasing her hands she leaned back, letting her breasts fall free and arched her back, her hands reaching for the stage, just touching them as the song ended.

The next song started and she relaxed her thighs, letting her legs fall forward over her head, turning it into a handstand and spreading her legs as wide as she could when they hit the floor. Reaching down as her legs were moving, Susan unsnapped the shorts, pulling them apart and leaving her in just her thong as she kipped up to her feet.

Smirking at Pomona and Aurora, she turned and gave them a good look at her well rounded arse, reaching back and slapping her cheeks, making them jiggle slightly. Looking back over her shoulder, the two woman were focused on her with an almost frightening intensity, and Aurora was rubbing her thighs together as she watched. 

The rest of the room didn't exist anymore, all that was there was the stage and the two women she was dancing for. All of Susan's nerves were long gone and her smile was wide and happy, her natural smile, and if she were aware of it she was almost glowing with excitement!

She kept dancing, really flowing with the music, her hands toying with the front of her thong as she pulled it down, giving a quick glimpse of her bare mound, and now Pomona was rubbing her thighs together as well. Twirling around the stage, she let the rest of the room see her, but Susan didn't care, she was dancing for the former Head Badger, and, locking eyes with her, pulled the thong down and kicked it aside, standing there completely bare before the entire room, before sliding into another split, hitting the stage just as the lights went out!

The applause was deafening, and Susan hurried to grab her costume before slipping into a light robe to make the rounds and collecting her tips, as well as any table or lap dances that the customers wanted to pay for. She wasn't nervous at all any more after the excitement of dancing for Professor Sprout, and could understand why Alpha enjoyed it so much. She wasn't sure she wanted to do it again any time soon, but knowing that she could dance for strangers made her feel better about herself.

Susan wasn't surprised to see Alpha still on the floor, it seemed like almost every other table wanted a dance from her, so she was likely to be a while. It still amazed her, the change from the straitlaced girl she knew in school to this free spirit who would happily go nude all the time, no matter who could see her. Alpha had tried to explain it to her and the others a few times, but most of them really didn't understand, they just accepted it as part of the woman she now was. But they all did agree she was a lot easier to live with now that her Master had taken control of her, and, it was entertaining watching when the Headmaster spanked her in front of the entire staff. 

That was part of the reason why she had said she wanted Alpha to bottom for her if Susan won their duel, she really wanted to get her hands on that sweet arse!

She was mildly disappointed to see that Pomona and Aurora weren't at their table when she got there, but had to hide a snicker when she saw the two of them returning from the ladies room several minutes later, their clothes and makeup suspiciously mussed up. The two women did look much more relaxed though, she had to admit.

By the time Susan had made her way to the back of the room, Daphne was dancing on stage, and clearly having the time of her life. Susan watched from the corner of her eye while as she moved between tables, and envied the other girl a bit. She may have become more comfortable with dancing in front of others, but Daphne really enjoyed it!

Eventually she finished her rounds, and, after locking up her tip bag was relaxing under the shower, rinsing off the sweat and the smoke that gathered in the room. She looked over at Alpha, who was bouncing with excitement as she joined her under the water. Alpha grinned at her, “Having fun, Susan?”

She nodded, “Actually I did, although seeing Professor Sprout there was a bit of a shock, wasn't it?”

Alpha giggled, “Yeah it was, I didn't know she liked the ladies too, especially considering the times that saw her leaving Hagrid's early in the morning. She must really be a size queen!”

“Buh- wha? Hagrid?” Susan's eyes were so wide she was surprised they weren't rolling on the floor of the shower, but Alpha just shrugged.

“Sure, and a couple of times it was during the Tri-Wizard, and Madame Maxime came out not long afterward. That must have been a hell of a night!”

Susan just stood there, her mind going around in circles, until it finally restarted, and she laughed, “It's just funny, when we were in school, I never even considered that our Professors had sex lives, but I should know better now, considering it's only the regular orgasms that keep me cheerful enough to avoid murdering some of the younger students!”

Alpha laughed merrily, “Oh, trust me, I know exactly what you are saying! If I didn't get my morning spanking I would have been tempted to hex a few of the students just on general principles. But fortunately that hasn't been necessary.”

Then her smile turned wicked, “Are you ready for the next part Susan? In a few minutes they will announce our private show in the Pit, and then the fun really starts!”

Susan swallowed, “What do you mean by 'fun'”, hoping it wouldn't be too embarrassing. Her hopes were soon dashed.

Alpha looked at her in surprise, “You mean Tonks didn't tell you? After all, she was the one I defeated last time. The two of us put on the skimpiest bikinis we can find and climb into the Pit, then they hose it, and us, down with baby oil, making everything really slick, and we wrestle. The winner then gets to do whatever she wants to the loser, it's a lot of fun! The last time, I made Tonks lick me until I came all over her face, and then used the strap-on to bugger her and make her squeal! I can't wait to see how you squeal when I slide it up your arse!”

Alpha didn't know it, but she'd just made a huge mistake. 

Susan turned and looked her directly in the eyes and said, “You know, Hermione, that does sound like a lot of fun, but, I think it's going to be even more fun hearing you squeal! You forget, I'm not one of the super-submissive witches you and Harry have at the Castle. Sure, I enjoy playing the role sometimes, but, as Hannah, Romilda, Millie and Lavender can all testify, and so can your mum, I'm quite capable of being the dominant!”

Moving closer, Hermione stepped back, surprise in her eyes, and, Susan noted, a good bit of excitement. When the other woman was pressed against the wall, Susan shoved her hand between Hermione's legs and pushed two fingers into her suddenly wet pussy. Leaning closer, “You love this, don't you Hermione, having another woman dominating you? Don't worry, I'll still show you the proper respect at the Castle, and will submit to Harry, because he's a genuine Dominant, you're just playing the part, but on the nights when you invite me to your room, we both know who's going to be in charge, don't we?”

Hermione's eyes closed and she moaned, but it was another voice that answered, “It looks like you're doing an excellent job dominating my Pet, Susan, and as long as you remember that she is my Pet, you can have your fun. Pet has been getting a little cocky lately, so it's a good lesson for her to learn.” 

Hermione's eyes shot open at hearing Harry's voice, but Susan just turned her head and grinned at him, “Thanks Harry, and I would never try to claim your pet, after all, I've got a pet of my own, and Hannah loves it when I take control of her.”

Harry chuckled, “Really? I hope that you invite Pet and I the next time, I'd love to watch you taking control of both the girls at the same time.”

Susan's eyes lit up at the idea, “Oh, I think that could easily be arranged, maybe next weekend? We're all going to need some stress relief after the first week of classes.”

Susan had been steadily pumping her fingers into Hermione's pussy, making the other woman moan in happiness. Susan turned back to Harry, and said, “You know, this pushy little girl is getting pretty close to cumming, do you think I should let her cum, or have her hold it until we are in the Pit?”

Harry's chuckle turned into a laugh, “Oh, you are evil, aren't you Susan. I thought threatening me with withholding my Treacle Tart was bad enough. But, you are in control of my Pet for now, so it's up to you.”

Susan grinned and nodded, before turning back to face Hermione. “Do you hear that Hermione, your Master said I'm in control of you for now, so I want you to be a good little girl and not cum until I give you permission, do you understand?”

“Ye- Yes, I understand.”

“Yes, what?” Susan demanded, her free hand twisting one of Hermione's nipples, pulling a shocked squeal from the woman.

“Yes, Professor! Yes, Professor, I understand!” 

“Good girl,” Susan said, releasing the nipple and sliding her fingers from the girls quim. “Now, you've gotten my fingers all messy, why don't you clean them up?”

Hermione was still licking and sucking Susan's fingers clean when Susan noticed that Harry had left the room, and she grinned, looking forward to what was going to happen in the Pit.

When they announced the Oil Wrestling Match between the two of them, Susan flagged Daphne and Tonks over, and told them to be prepared to join them in the Pit at the appropriate time, and to have their favorite toys ready.

Tonks looked at her skeptically but agreed, while Daphne was nearly peeing herself with laughter, seeing how meekly Hermione was standing behind them.

Soon Susan and Hermione were dressed in their bikini's, and the announcer called them into the private showroom for their match. With a slap on Hermione's arse, Susan guided the other woman out of the locker room, Tonks and Daphne following close behind.

The Pit  
10 Minutes Later

Harry shook his head as Pet was pounding her hand on the floor of the Pit. The outcome was never really in doubt, not after he saw how easily Susan had taken control of her. Pet was already defeated before she even stepped into the Pit, and the rest was just a formality. At least Susan had taken the time to give the audience a decent show, because it was obvious that she could have stripped and pinned Pet within seconds.

But now, with Pet submitting, the fun was about to start. He looked over at Daphne and Tonks, who were grinning widely and holding a strap-on and harness each, although Tonks still looked a little stunned. 

He could understand that, Pet had thoroughly humiliated the former Auror when the two of them wrestled. Tonks didn't understand just how strong a personality his DADA Professor actually had, which is one reason he had selected her as his replacement. It takes a strong core personality to resist the lure of the Dark Arts, and Tonks, while nowhere near dark, had the potential to try and take short cuts to magical knowledge which would be dangerous when it came to that subject.

Hearing a chuckle from the crowd, he looked into the Pit and saw that Susan had moved so that she was crouching over Pet's back, her face toward Pet's arse. The way Susan was rubbing and fondling the arse cheeks made it easy to guess exactly what was to happen, and Harry leaned closer to watch. He wouldn't deny that he was looking forward to watching Pet's total submission to the other girl. He loved his wife dearly, and was really looking forward to the time that she would give birth to his children, but that didn't mean he was blind to her faults.

Susan's hand came up, and the audience held their breath in anticipation, watching as Susan began spanking the other woman. The smacks echoed loudly in the small room, and those close enough could see the drops of oil bouncing off the skin of Pet's arse with each blow. 

Susan was clearly enjoying herself, but then, so was Pet, judging from the way she was squirming and the moans she was making. There was laughter in the crowd when Susan pulled Pet's arse cheeks apart, showing the base of the plug she was wearing, especially when Susan started moving the plug around and making Pet squeal. 

Eventually the spanking stopped, and Susan slid off of Pet's back, stopping to remove the butt plug as she did so. Gesturing to Daphne and Tonks, the two naked woman climbed down into the Pit and, as Susan's direction, leaned against the wall facing the audience with their legs spread.

Harry chuckled at the expression on Pet's face when Susan slapped her arse again and made her crawl over to Daphne and Tonks and pushed her face into Daphne's pussy. The blonde beauty smiled widely and reached down, her hands in Pet's hair, moving her to exactly where Daphne wanted her tongue. 

Pet hadn't been embarrassed, or angry, or any of the other emotions people who didn't know her might have expected, her expression was blissful, like there was no place in the universe she'd rather be than naked and kneeling, being forced to lick other women to orgasm in front of an audience. Harry idly wondered if there would be a market for videos like this? Another source of income would always come in handy. And he could always use polyjuice to be a different man.

He watched Daphne's face as she climaxed, and it looked like Pet had done an exceptionally good job, which pleased him. He would have to find a way to show his appreciation for her obedience when they got back to the castle. She was just moving over to Tonks, who was holding herself open for Pet's tongue when he was distracted by a woman's voice beside him.

“You've got your wife very well trained, Headmaster, it almost makes me regret retiring to marry Aurora, because we would have had so much fun if I were still teaching!”

He turned and grinned at Pomona Sprout, saying, “Now, is it my Pet that you are interested in, or my Defense Professor and Head of Hufflepuff, Pomona?”

The woman laughed, “Guilty as charged, she's grown into a very sexy woman, and I'm impressed by how quickly she got your wife subdued. Hermione was always extremely strong willed when she was a student.”

“Oh, that much hasn't changed, it's just that she discovered I'm not the only person with a will stronger than hers. Speaking of strong will, where's Filius? Didn't he join you tonight?”

“No, he's at home with Septima, it's Aurora's birthday and seeing the show tonight is part of her gift. Of course, neither of us expected to see some of our favorite former students dancing tonight, so it was an extra special night.”

He grinned, “Well, if you promise not to tell Minerva or the Weasley's, I can let you know in advance when some of the ladies might want to come in and dance, or I could have Pansy contact you if you like.”

Pomona smiled, “That would be excellent, and I haven't spoken to a Weasley since the last one graduated years ago, and no, Minerva would definitely not be understanding if she found out about this, would she?” The woman blinked, eyes on the Pit suddenly, “What are they doing now? Oh my! That looks like fun!”

Turning to look, he saw what had Pomona surprised, as all three of the women were wearing strap-ons now, and Tonks was under Pet, filling her pussy, Susan was pumping her arse, and Daphne was feeding her the plastic cock she was wearing. Pet was doing her best impression of Rita Skeeter, the way she was sucking on Daphne's toy. He hadn't seen such a whorish display since the night Emma had joined the two of them in watching Emma's porn collection right after Tommy was sent through the veil. Emma and Pet had been having a competition that night, to see who could give him the nastiest, sluttiest blowjob, and he was happy to let them. 

But Pet seemed to be trying to beat her record tonight, taking the cock almost into her throat and coating it with her saliva before making a show of sucking it as she pulled back. She also put on a show of licking the shaft and fondling the plastic sac hanging down under it. Daphne was moaning as well, the movement was shifting the part of the dildo that was inside her, and must have been creating some interesting sensations. 

He glanced down at Tonks, and saw that she was enjoying herself as well as Pet fucked herself on the dildo in her pussy. Susan had a look of satisfaction on her face as she gripped Pet's hips and slammed the cock into her arse. He had to wonder if the three of them had used magic to make them feel like the real thing? It would certainly explain the expressions on all of their faces. He had seen each of them on the verge of orgasm enough times to recognize it when it saw it, and could tell that they were all on the jagged edge of coming. 

Just to be safe, he dropped his hand to the tip of his wand and silently cast a specialized charm he had developed, to keep the non magical in the crowd from noticing anything unusual.

It was a good thing that he did, because with a groan, Daphne pushed forward and he could see Pet starting to swallow the cum that filled her mouth, and Tonks was only a few seconds later, grunting and slamming her hips up as she came and flooded Pet's pussy. Pet was practically crying with need, the strain of holding back written plainly on her face, until Susan buried herself one last time and said, “Cum Hermione!” and the two of them cried out their release at the same time.

The three women slid their dildos out of Pet's well used body and were laying back, panting on the oil slicked floor, while Pet was practically glowing with happiness, a familiar sated smile on her face as she cuddled into Susan.

The entire crowd was on it's feet clapping and cheering, and the tip bucket was rapidly filling with 20 and 50 pound notes as they made their way out the door. Soon the only people left outside the Pit were he and the two former professors, who were staring at the girls hungrily. Harry cleared his throat, “Remember, you can look all you want, but no touching.”

Pomona gave an embarrassed laugh, and Aurora blushed but nodded, and Pomona said, “After watching that, I'm certainly going to want to know if any of them, or any of your other staff decide to take a turn on the stage. That was certainly most inspiring, Headmaster Potter, but, now I think I need to get the Birthday girl home so we can really start the celebration!”

Tossing two 50 pound notes in the tip bucket, Pomona led Aurora by the hand and out the door. Once they were alone in the room, Harry magically lifted the four women out of the Pit and helped them back to the locker room where they could clean off the oil and sweat. But it would take a lot more than water to remove the smiles on the girls faces.

Once the girls were dressed, he told Pansy to contact Pomona when he let her know that any of the girls would be dancing, and then he had the valet bring his car around. Loading all four of the dozing women into the back, he was soon heading out of London, and, once he was one a deserted stretch of road, Harry activated the portkey that brought them onto the grounds of the castle, next to Hagrid's old hut.

Giving the other three girls a firm kiss, he picked up Pet and called for Dobby to take him to their rooms. Before he left, he winked at Susan and said he'd see her soon, which confused her, but she just shrugged and started walking toward the castle.

It was several minutes later when Susan opened the door to her room, only to stop in shock, because there were three Harry Potter's standing there, grinning at her, and the one in the middle said, “Welcome Home, Susan. I decided that, since you did such an excellent job this evening, you deserved a reward. I hope you aren't sleepy?”

Susan grinned, “Hell no! I've been wanting this for weeks!” Shutting the door behind her, she started stripping out of her dress, as all the Harry's did the same thing.

End Chapter


End file.
